Cant Let You Go Just Yet
by Airslashbloodbender99
Summary: Keith is in a hurry to get into his lion and help the others fight Haggar and the rest of her team, but gets side tracked with other buisness...


Keith didn't have time that he could have wasted. They were in a heated battle with Haggar and the other galras that were a part of her team. They had taken down her husband and her son, now it was time for her to join them as well. He was in a hurry to get to his lion rushing to put his battle attire on and then intending to go through the pathway that led to the black lion. He was about to enter through until-

"Keith!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to see Princess Allura standing far from him. He faced her and when he looked at her he noticed how erratic her breathing was. How intense her gaze at him was even though he couldn't tell what she was thinking not even what she had been feeling in that moment.

Even in the complete mess she was her hair having some flyaways, her forehead being noticeably a little sweaty, and her almost heavy breathing he still found her the most beautiful creature he ever laid his eyes on.

 _Oh, the others,_ he thought turning and looking out the window and towards the lions that were already heading towards the humongous ship those damn Galras possessed. He quickly turned back to face her. "Allura, I-"

"I'm so sorry, Keith. I," She began, but looked down and sighed deeply having her hand on her head. "I don't know what I was thinking." Keith looked at the ground, but quickly looked up towards her due to the fact that he had begun to hear giggling coming from her direction.

"Is everything okay Allura?" Keith asked with a look of concern plastered on his face. He looked out the window quickly one last time before turning and walking forwards where the princess was standing and he stood a few feet in front of her. She resumed standing straight and looked down at him with those mystical looking eyes that drew him to her. He noticed that her shoulders began to relax more.

"Yes, I am. I just….I know our time is limited so I must say what I need to quickly," she looked away to the side avoiding the dark brown eyes of the paladin she had come to see as her own family. "I want you to be careful out there. This mission is going to be very dangerous for all of us and we need to act with caution or else….uh, y-you know." Her voice was beginning to crack towards the end of her last sentence. She knew it was going to be hard and earlier on when she was alone in her room away from the rest she even began to cry at the thought of having to say goodbye to Keith, maybe even for _good_.

He couldn't help, but think about the undying, forbidden love he felt towards the altean princess he believed he could never have. The pain ate away at him at night when he couldn't sleep and first thing when he woke up. It was completely unbearable. He considered it a blessing whenever he was busy, because it usually stopped him from thinking about the rejection he felt like he received and _deserved_.

 _"She'd never love a half-breed galra like me."_

What he had said to the others had echoed in his mind. He sighed in defeat.

"I love you Keith!" Keith's eyes widened and he looked up at Princess Allura who had tears stains on both sides of her face. He couldn't believe what he had just heard come from the princess herself. He honestly thought about pinching himself In that moment just to see if he was sleeping or not. "I have for so long and it had been eating away at me and I just couldn't hold back any longer," Hearing the words she had just spoken brought tears to his eyes. He quickly looked away so that she wouldn't see him cry and he cursed in English under his breath. A word that Princess Allura is not familiar with.

She remembered that she was a princess and was expected to not act out so impulsively no matter how intense we feelings were. She regretted her decision immediately.

"I'm so sorry, Keith. I don't know what came over me-"

She was unable to finish her sentence, because the paladin she had just confessed her love to had his hands cupping both sides of her face firmly and had kissed her abruptly. Allura with her eyes still open noticed tear stains on both sides of the half-breeds face. Princess Allura had finally gotten what she had wanted for so long: a kiss. She didn't waste any time, bringing her arms up and around Keith bringing him into an embrace and she closed her eyes was kissing him back.

The kiss was not gentle. It was hard and filled with passion, but they still wanted more. _So much more_. Both of them were so close to one another that their was no open space between the two having their bodies pressed together.

Keith had been so glad, _no, freaking ecstatic_ that the princess has returned his feelings that he once assumed were just unrequited. He never once felt bitterness towards her for not returning his feelings. _He never could_. He didn't blame her that at some point or another it'd bother her that he was part galra even though the disappointment faded away. He didn't blame her for if she'd never considered him as someone she'd want to spend the rest of her life with due to her upper class status and his…. _lower class status_.

From how he was handling her and kissing her, he could tell that she approved especially because of the blissful sigh she made into their kiss.

He heard the princess whine quietly when he pulled away from the kiss suddenly, which he loved. He placed his forehead against hers and they were both left breathless trying to breath normally again. Knowing that she didn't want to stop either made his heart jolt. "For how long?" He asked quietly. She moved her hands up to his neck and cupped gently. She sighed contently.

"2 months," Keith's body stiffened at her confession. _2 months_ , he repeated in his mind. He felt a pair of familiar lips return to his and kiss him gently. He sighed into her lips and was about to kiss her back-

" _Keith!_ "

He pulled away quickly and answered Lance who had called to him through a communicator in his helmet. "Yes!"

" _We need you! What the hell are you still doing on the ship!?_ "

He turned to princess Allura and looked at her with seriousness. She nodded and cupped both sides of his face with her hands. He sighed and his entire body relaxed under her touch. "Please come back to me."

He kissed her forehead and looked at her. "I will. I promise."


End file.
